


Три раза, когда Зеро обставлял Экстона, и один раз, когда обставили уже его

by Windwave



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, плохие хайку
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествия вместе с Зеро научили Экстона многому, в том числе и сочинению хайку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три раза, когда Зеро обставлял Экстона, и один раз, когда обставили уже его

— Погоди, вот я бате твоему расскажу… — проскрежетала из-за плеча винтовка, и Экстон устало выдохнул. Пожалуй, его это действительно раздражало.  
Из всех ИИ, которых ему доводилось встречать, Моргенштерн был… была самой назойливой. Даже Клэптрэп по сравнению с ней казался отличным парнем.  
— Я выкину тебя с обрыва, если не заткнёшься, — пообещал он, не надеясь, впрочем, на успех. За те пару часов, прошедшие с момента, когда винтовка оказалась в его руках, Экстон успел убедиться — она редкостная стерва.  
— Ты очень плохой человек. Как ты можешь?  
— Любви оружия  
Добиться могут не все  
Будь нежнее  
— Ещё слово, и ты полетишь следом, — хмуро предупредил Экстон.  
Они сидели на небольшом скальном выступе, с которого открывался вид на залитое закатной бронзой Нагорье, с узкими полосами дорог и густо-лиловыми силуэтами гор. Вид был отличным, и на секунду можно было даже забыть о грудах искорёженных гиперионовских погрузчиков, оставленных за спиной.  
— Нет причин злиться,  
Если оказался твой друг  
Опытней в любви.  
Экстон несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Зеро. По крайней мере, ему хотелось думать, что под зеркальной поверхностью шлема они находятся именно там, куда он смотрит.  
Потом он пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, Гуру Любви. Твоя взяла, — он не слишком аккуратно стащил с плеча винтовку и сунул её в руки Зеро. — Наслаждайся.  
 **:3**  
— Я посмотрю, что ты скажешь через пару часов.  
Зеро пожал плечами и нежно провёл рукой по стволу винтовки.  
— Сразу видно, хороший человек! — Скрипуче произнесла Моргенштерн.  
Экстон закатил глаза и отвернулся. Закатное Нагорье было куда лучше.  
  
  
— Любой может заблудиться в этих чёртовых дюнах.  
Зеро покачал головой.  
— Тут нет дороги, а они все одинаковые.  
Вытащив из рюкзака Экстона бесполезную теперь карту, он расправил её на коленях и принялся загибать каким-то хитроумным способом.  
— И проверить запас топлива я попросил тебя.  
Зеро не ответил, поглощённый хитрыми заломами пожелтевшей от времени бумаги: цифровых карт этих мест ни у кого не нашлось.  
Экстон смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом откинулся на спинку водительского сидения и раздражённо выругался. Над ними возвышалась дюна, дающая какую-никакую, но тень, однако надвигающийся день обещал изнуряющее пекло. На многие километры вокруг тянулись бежево-серые дюны, а стрелка заполненности бака угрожающе кренилась в левую сторону.  
— Причин злиться нет,  
Пока мы ещё живы.  
Поведу теперь я.  
За те секунды, когда Экстон раздумывал, послать ли ему Зеро или нет, тот вытянул руку и опустил ему на макушку сложенную за карты пилотку.  
— Солнце начнёт печь,  
И наполняет мне сердце тревогой  
Твоя голова.  
— Двусмысленно-то как, — буркнул Экстон, но из машины, уступая место, вышел. И задал крутившийся на языке вопрос:  
— И что ты еще умеешь складывать?  
Зеро оставил этот вопрос без ответа, но через две недели, когда им удалось вернуться в Убежище, Экстон обнаружил, что кто-то забил его рюкзак яркими бумажными свинками. Больше он решил ничего не спрашивать об увлечениях Зеро (продержаться вышло, правда, всего неделю), а для свинок был выделен специальный ящик. Запирающийся на ключ, разумеется.  
  
  
— Я знала, что могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь.  
Экстон кивнул и через силу поднял взгляд к лицу Моккси. Хотелось смотреть ниже, и широкий вырез платья так и манил это сделать, но он еще помнил о правилах. А они гласили: когда разговариваешь с человеком, смотри ему в глаза, а не на грудь. По крайней мере, старайся.  
— Ну, — он хмыкнул, — это было не то, чтобы очень сложно.  
Мокси кивнула и через стол пододвинула ему сейф с лежащим на крышке ключом. Отличный маленький сейф, набитый хрустящими, новенькими купюрами.  
Стоило бы сказать что-нибудь галантное. Красивое. Но за этим следовало обращаться к Зеро, а тот за всю беседу не проронил ни слова  
Экстон мысленно пожал плечами, забрал сейф широко улыбнулся.  
— Мы всегда рады помочь такой отличной штучке, как вы. Идём?  
Зеро как-то невнятно кивнул, и когда Экстон уже от двери обернулся, чтобы сказать Мокси, ну… что-нибудь чуть более вежливое, чем «отличная штучка», открывшийся вид сразу лишил его желания что-нибудь говорить.  
И пока Экстон размышлял, ужасает его или заставляет завидовать изящная ладошка Мокси на плоской заднице Зеро, тот выпрямился, высветил  **< 3**, а потом как ни в чём не бывало прошёл мимо Экстона.  
Тот, наконец определившись, что скорее завидует, тихо чертыхнулся и поспешил следом.  
  
  
Экстон почти сразу заметил, что с Зеро что-то не так. Но тот отмалчивался, и после пятого вопроса, оставшегося без ответа, Экстон решил от него отстать. Хотя бы до момента, когда они вернуться в Убежище. Да и расспрашивать друга о том, всё ли с ним в порядке, когда вы находитесь где-то посреди Холодильника и по уши залиты кровью Крыс, было как-то неудобно.  
Когда они оказались в Убежище, была уже поздняя ночь, но фонари на улицах превращали темноту в ржаво-серые сумерки.  
Пока Экстон, шумно фыркая, смывал с себя потёки засохшей крови, склонившись над пластиковым контейнером с водой, Зеро замер в дальнем углу, превратившись в молчаливую статую самому себе. Быстро вытеревшись, Экстон перекинул влажное полотенце через плечо и бесстрашно переступил Границу, Которую Не Стоит Нарушать, Когда Зеро В Паршивом Настроении.  
 **: <**  
— У тебя кровь на роже, — Экстон стёр со шлема коричнево-красные полосы. Потом, помедлив, повозил полотенцем по чужой груди. — Знаешь, кровь на тебе не очень видна, но это, мать их, Крысы. Засохнет — вонять будет.  
Зеро молча отобрал у него полотенце и принялся оттираться. Воспользовавшись этим, Экстон протиснулся ему за спину, сделав вид, что тянется к полке, где громоздились коробки с патронами. Зеро невозмутимо возил уже потерявшим белый цвет полотенцем по колену. И вот теперь Экстону было ясно видно, как аккуратно тот старается двигаться.  
— Знаешь, у меня была одна тётушка, — задумчиво произнёс, он аккуратно опустив ладони Зеро на плечи. — И у неё всегда, когда была паршивая погода — а на Иеронимусе тебя или затапливает, или поджаривает, — болела спина. И шея. И двигалась она, прямо как ты.  
— Ничего не болит, — коротко отозвался Зеро, и попытался вывернуться. Хватка Экстона стала крепче.  
— Не рыпайся. Так вот, моя тётушка, земля ей пухом. Я был её любимым племянником, а это значит что?  
Зеро промолчал.  
— А это значит, что я ходил к ней чаще других — в том числе и тогда, когда погода была отвратная, а спина у неё болела так, что даже любимые сигары не доставляли тётушке удовольствия, а стрельба по тарелочкам из дробовика только раздражала.  
Разминать стальные канаты, которые были у Зеро вместо мышц, да еще сквозь плотную ткань костюма, было тяжело, но и Экстон слабаком не был.  
— Стоит сказать, что моя тётушка была богата, в отличие от нашей семьи, и я всегда старался ей угодить, рассчитывая на какой-нибудь подарок.  
По крайней мере, у Зеро были шейные позвонки — ну или что-то, смахивающее на них.  
— Так что благодаря тётушке Клотильде — и тому, что я был жадным до подарков маленьким засранцем, я отлично умею делать массаж, — хмыкнул Экстон, ощущая, как по его собственной спине под футболкой скатываются капли пота.  
— Моя спина — идеальна,  
А это лишь мелочи,  
Как щепки на гладкой воде.  
— Потом мне еще спасибо скажешь за то, что убрал эти твои щепки.  
От напряжения уже стали слегка ныть руки, но Экстон ощущал, как постепенно расслабляется под его ладонями чужая спина.  
— Моя тётушка любила говорить, что мне замечательно удаётся массаж. “Экстон!” — восклицала она. — “Да ты просто маленький волшебник!”.  
— Энтони.  
— … Что?  
— Тебя на самом деле зовут Энтони, — пробормотал Зеро, а в следующую секунду глухо зашипел — Экстон знал, как правильно надавить пальцами.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут прошли в тишине. Наконец Экстон оторвал ладони от чужих плеч, покрутил ноющими кистями и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Вот теперь — твоя спина идеальна.  
Зеро молчал.  
— Ладно, не благодари,  
Знал я с начала времён,  
Что ты наглый засранец, — продекламировал он и, довольный собой, ушёл на свою часть комнаты — заваленную хламом, но чертовски уютную.   
На следующее утро возле своей койки он нашёл эхолог с записанным на него кратким пособием по сочинению хайку.


End file.
